lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Rift Masters
|engine = |price = $49.99 |rating = |release = December 28, 2018 |platform = * * * * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * |pre = |succ = }} }} Rift Masters is a 2018 action-adventure science fiction fighting puzzle video game directed by Trailblazer101, based on Trail's canceled Portal Kombat video game. The game was developed by Nostalgic Games and published by Nostalgic Publishing. It was released for the , , , BlazeBox, Blaze Oblong, and on December 28, 2018. An untitled sequel is scheduled to be released in December 2021. Synopsis Fight your way through an all-out interdimensional brawl against corrupt science organization Maelstrom Incorporated in a desperate attempt to stop them from unleashing the Black Vortex onto what's left of the universe that they've destroyed, while solving a series of estranged puzzle complexes that are organized to only stall the inevitable. Gameplay The game consists of 13 levels where the player must fight opponents from multiple fictional dimensions while also solving various different types of puzzles when fighting is not occurring. Characters have their own weapons (usually Rift devices) and abilities that correspond to a classified power element, while bosses are similar to this but are classified in their own villain groups. Each level has various tasks to complete, while an overall plot is assigned to the player, with additional side quests being available. Players can collect Energy Cores in each level to upgrade and charge their various Rift devices and elemental powers, to unlock and use different rifts each with their own unique powers and purposes. A Maelstrom Incorporated "Test Mode" is available to play in where up to 2-10 players can battle against each other in multiple experimental cell stations to test their skills and learn more about the game until there is only one winner. Players can also unlock unique vehicular mechanisms to improve travel in each level, with vehicles coming with their own personal powers and upgrades. Characters * Karl Young * Andrea Flynn * Spike Injustice Levels * Lvl. 01 : To be added * Lvl. 02 : To be added * Lvl. 03 : To be added * Lvl. 04 : To be added * Lvl. 05 : To be added * Lvl. 06 : To be added * Lvl. 07 : To be added * Lvl. 08 : To be added * Lvl. 09 : To be added * Lvl. 10 : To be added * Lvl. 11 : To be added * Lvl. 12 : To be added * Lvl. 13 : To be added Test Mode In the "Test Mode", there are multiple levels for the player to experiment with the game mechanics and can create different terrains, areas, and combinations of weapons for as many levels as the player wishes to create. Future Sequel An untitled sequel is in development and is scheduled to be released in December 2021. It will be centered on new aspects of the world in the game and a mysterious and evaluative adventure. Trivia * The game is also available to play on and The LMMCU. * Rift Masters is a reworking of Trail's canceled crossover video game between the and video game series, Portal Kombat. ** Several aspects from the game, such as the battles and puzzle solving, were reused for Rift Masters with different designs and styles. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:Rift Masters Category:Video Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Fighting Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:Computer Games Category:Console Games Category:December Category:2018